Harry Potter and the Print Shoppe
by IheartHenri
Summary: Ron did know where they were, or what he had done. All he knew was, they weren't at Hogwarts any more. LIBERTY'S KIDS X HARRY POTTER. Review Please!


Harry Potter and the Print Shoppe

A/N: This fic was written an undefined amount of time ago by two authors who were not good girls and did not listen in choir. This is the result of being young and overly hyper. We have decided that if you do not understand the toothpaste reference you cannot call yourself a Liberty's Kids fan (the reference can still be seen online.)

Disclaimer: We apologize to the owners of these characters.

One day, in the print shoppe, Henri was "helping" James write an article, and being cute and French. By "helping", he was eating cake and ranting about food in French. James was getting pretty sick of talk of food (in French which he can't understand,) and told Henri to go bother Sarah.

Sarah was writing a letter to her mother, just like she always is, and this letter was about her return to America. Henri watched Sarah writing and asked after every word, "What's that word?" Then she yelled at him and told him to go buy a brick to make toothpaste.

When he left, he met a tall boy with really red hair. The boy was wearing black robes. The red head said, "Hello." Henri then realized he was British and kicked him, then ran away. He went to the store and got the brick. When he returned to the print shoppe Sarah was still writing her letter. Henri told her what he saw on the way to the store and she gasped! She couldn't believe Henri had kicked the poor boy. She ran down the street to see him. She found the poor boy on the road holding his leg in pain. She reached her hand out to help him. Then blue eyes met green eyes - when suddenly someone called "RON!" A girl with bushy brown hair ran up, saw what was happening, and slapped the boy upside the head.

The "Ron" boy didn't even notice. He was just looking at Sarah.

"Sarah!" Henri screamed as he poked her in the shoulder; she also paid him no regard. Henri looked at the bushy haired girl in confusion, and she looked just as lost.

"SARAH!" "RON!" they shouted in unison. The red heads finally looked up. Both blushed until it looked like their heads were on fire. Ron stood and cowered under the brown haired girl's gaze. Henri was just looking around confusedly. Suddenly, Henri said, "What is going on here!?"

"I can't believe you, Ron. You are so tactless."

"Hermione, I…"

"First you got us stuck here, then you just go running around… where are we anyway!?" Hermione ranted, forgetting about the other two teens standing next to them.

"You're in Philadelphia." Sarah said.

"Where's that?" Ron asked.

"It's in America, stupid." Hermione snapped.

Then a black haired boy with a scar on his head walked up.

"Hermione, Ron, that's where you two are." He said.

"Harry, there you are!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, I guess." Harry said as he eyed the kids still sitting in the middle of the road.

"So now that we're all here," Ron inquired, "how do we get back?"

"How are we supposed to know?" Hermione screamed. "You got us here."

"Where exactly are you from?" Henri boldly asked.

"Hogw-" Ron began before being kicked by Hermione.

"North of London." She finished. Henri raised an eyebrow.

"Are you a patriot?" he asked.

"A what?" Asked Ron.

"Honestly, Ron, don't you know anything? That was a word that described an American who wasn't loyal to the crown." Hermione said.

"Well, sorry I don't spend my spare time studying America." Ron snapped back. "Well then no, I'm not an American, I thought America didn't have a king?"

"They have a president." Hermione informed him.

"We do?" Henri asked. "I thought we only had congress."

"We do… what are you talking about?"

"America has presidents," Hermione said. She was about to argue with an American about American politics. "The first one was George Washington in 1789."

"It's only 1779."

"We went back 216 years and half way around the world!" Harry exclaimed. "Nice job Ron!"

"We should go talk to Moses, let's go to the print shoppe."

"Who are you anyway?" Harry suddenly asked Sarah.

"Beautiful…" Ron said in a daze. Hermione's face fell, her mouth hung open, and her eyes were wide. Harry rolled his eyes.

Sarah didn't hear Ron and answered briskly "Sarah Phillips."

"And I'm Henri Richard Maurice Dutoit Lefebvre!" He bowed low to the ground.

"_The _Henri LeFebrve, the French Revolutionary hero?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What?" Henri asked.

"Oh, nothing." Hermione said quickly.

They all walked to the print shoppe and entered. James was just finishing up his article. He turned around as they all came in, and blinked at the kids in black robes.

"Who're these?" he asked Sarah.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She said. "This is Ron and Harry." James looked at the girl shocked. He had never met anyone as loud and pushy as this girl.

"Oh, that's nice SARAH!" He whipped his head in Hermione's direction. "Why are they here?"

"Well, that's what we were wondering…" Sarah replied. Harry looked at Ron. Hermione looked at Ron. Then the rest looked at Ron.

"Uh…"

Hermione looked like she wanted to say something, but stopped herself. She didn't want to say anything stupid in front of muggles.

"I did… something wrong." Ron admitted quietly. Hermione made a little "Tsk" sound. Ron flashed a small smile, Sarah blushed.

"Well they make it easy to help them, don't they?" Henri remarked.

"And what was that?" James asked, his journalist instinct coming through.

"Uh…" Ron looked to Hermione and Harry for help.

"Er… we… got on the wrong ship." Harry looked to Hermione to see if his story was reasonable. She nodded.

"Where were you supposed to go?" Sarah asked.

"The Caribbean" Harry said.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Er… yeah." Hermione continued. "For… vacation." Sarah, James, and Henri stared at Harry, Ron, and Hermione with doubtful expressions on their faces. Harry cast about for a change of subject. Ron noticed his hesitation.

"Hmmmm… so Harry, Quidditch was really hard last night, eh?" Harry just stared at him, Hermione looked like she was going to faint. Ron just smiled, clueless.

"What is Quidditch?" Henri asked.

"Oh it's a wizard sport, played on brooms – it's great," Hermione snapped out of it and slapped him. Ron brought his hand to his burning face, Sarah found herself at his side.

"You're wizards!" Henri exclaimed

"No Henri, there has to be an explanation." Sarah said.

"Yeah," James said, the quickly added, "but if not can I write a story?"

Review!


End file.
